Green Gazebos and Soggy Shirts
by OperationBlueSky
Summary: The Doctor and Jack visit a gazebo planet. Jack dies for a few minutes. The Doctor gets ice water poured on him. PWP ensues. Jack/10 oneshot. I do not own anything.


The Tardis landed with a thump. Well, it was more of the usual scraping, squawking noise, but the thump at the end was louder than usual. This was because at the same time as the Tardis thumped, the door flew open. It thumped. And in walked someone who was wearing very clumpy combat boots. And a long navy-blue coat, 1940's style. He was Captain Jack Harkness.

The skinny man in a brown pinstripe suit looked up from the Tardis console when he heard the thump, and grinned.

"Jack!" he called.

"Doctor," Jack replied, nodding his head in the Doctor's direction. "Good to see you."

"And you," the Doctor said, straightening up and wandering over to Jack.

"You're taller," Jack observed – and he was right. The Doctor's last regeneration was quite a bit shorter than him. This one was the same height as he was. He liked this one better. He had more hair, too. Sexy hair.

"Is that good?" the Doctor grinned, truly happy to see his friend. They stood a few paces apart, the Doctor with his hands in his pockets. Jack removed his coat and threw it over the railing to his right, and taking a couple of steps forward so he was closer. Too close. The Doctor liked it.

"Well, it means you're the right height now," Jack said, head tilting a little, thumbs tucked into his breeches.

"Right height for what?" the Doctor asked, genuinely curious.

Jack replied simply; "To kiss you."

"K – kiss me?" Jack kissed him. The Doctor pulled away. "Th – that was a query, not a request…" he stuttered, smiling faintly.

"Mmm. Could've fooled me!" Jack laughed. They stood for a few seconds, the Doctor's neck cupped in Jack's hands, smiling at each other.

"Welcome back, Jack. I missed you," the Doctor said, then pulled himself out of Jack's grasp. Jack dropped his arms and stuck his thumbs back in his breeches. He stared downwards as the Doctor walked away, as if admiring the floor. The Doctor flicked a few levers and pressed various buttons on the console, before asking, "Are you staying, Jack?"

Jack sighed, contemplating. This was a time machine, after all. He wouldn't miss much. "Sure." Then he thought about this, and then said, "Did I have any choice? It's just that you'd already taken off when you asked me." The Doctor just grinned at him, twirled a few dials, and, like Jack, held on for dear life.

The Doctor took them to a planet that specialised in selling gazebos. There wasn't any particular reason he wanted to go there; it was just on the list of places that he wanted to go that week, and he was pretty sure looking at gazebos would be much more interesting with company. Either way, it would give him and Jack a chance to talk.

They left their coats behind – it was the middle of summer on the planet, and Jack figured woollen coats in summer were never a good idea. Especially if you were with the Doctor – running for your life while having a heat stroke was generally not a favourable way to spend your day. They stepped out of the Tardis, Jack following the Doctor. They stood in a huge field of dehydrated green grass, with gazebos of all shapes, sizes and colours set up in rows that seemed to go on for miles into the distance. "Gazebos?!" Jack asked, surprised and amused.

"What? What's wrong with gazebos? I happen to like gazebos. They're all… sort of… airy. Like things on the washing line. Don't you like things on the washing line?" Jack gazed at him with an odd expression on his face. The Doctor glanced at him, then turned away when he realised he was blushing. He didn't blush often. He smiled softly, then stalked off towards a floppy white gazebo, in an effort to get away from Jack before he noticed his flushed face.

A faint breeze blew around the cloth that clung to the gazebo's hollow support poles, rattling a metal wire against them and making a sound not unlike a wind chime.

"Wind chimes," the Doctor said, his voice thick as he tipped his chin up a little. "Wind chimes and washing lines."

Jack sighed, "Doctor, _what_ are you on about?"

"Hmm?" he replied, turning to face Jack again. "Oh, nothing. It's just nice and… summer-y."

Jack nodded his head in a round-about way. "Yeah, suppose it is…" then he turned on him, asking, (not unkindly, mind) "Doctor, why did you bring me here?"

"What? I just… I like gazebos! Why is that so hard to understand?!" he laughed, grinning merrily at Jack.

Jack shrugged and threw a slightly exasperated look at the Doctor. He reached out to feel the fabric of the gazebo, a thick, oily fabric that flapped noisily in the breeze. It reminded him of something… he couldn't quite place it. It reminded him of beaches, the sea… of summer. He liked summer. Except that he couldn't wear his coat. He was rather attached to his coat. He was wearing it when he met the Doctor. That was the reason that when people asked him what his favourite season was (which wasn't often, to be honest) he always replied that it was winter. Winter was when he got to wear his coat. This was also the reason why he wasn't sure whether he liked this gazebo.

He smiled at the Doctor, who was staring at him. A myriad of expressions and emotions had passed over Jack's face, each one different and meaningful, to both Jack and the Doctor. The Doctor recognised lots of the expressions that had appeared on Jack's face. One in particular that stood out for the Doctor was that expression of… pure _lust_. The Doctor thought this was odd – Jack feeling lust towards a gazebo. There must be something behind that. He shelved the thought, intent on coming back to it. He was just in the middle of this process when Jack died.

He was shot in the back by a firing squad that had assembled themselves a few feet behind them. Jack gasped, and fell forward, not moving. The Doctor turned to face them and was jostled backward by two cat nuns who picked up Jack's broken body. They dragged it into a covered green tent, that wasn't quite a gazebo. The Doctor was in shock. He recovered quickly, yelling at the firing squad, "WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!"

One man, dressed in green with a red stripe across his chest, spoke up; "He touched the gazebo. You're not s'posed to touch the gazebo."

"It's just a GAZEBO! You _KILLED_ him!" he screeched, livid with the sudden loss that hit him. Jack's companionship had lasted all of three minutes.

"You're not s'posed to touch the gazebo," repeated the squadron, and he turned and walked away, following his men.

The Doctor gasped for air, realising he had not yet taken a single breath singe Jack had been shot. He shook his head, trying to think of something. He raced after the cat nuns who had taken his body, bursting into the green gazebo, cannoning into a nun who was on her way out.

"They _killed_ him!" he whispered, not sure whether he could believe it or not.

She steadied his arms, which were flailing madly about, and she directed him towards a foot-high metal mattress that lay in the centre of the tent. Then she hobbled out, leaving him alone with Jack's lifeless body. The Doctor sat heavily on the edge of the mattress, the springs creaking under the extra weight.

"Oh, Jack," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them away. "I'm sorry." He bent forward and leant his head on Jack's bloody chest, his hand sliding up Jack's body to rest over his unbeating heart. "I'm _so _sorry." It hadn't occurred to him that a gazebo planet might turn out to be this dangerous. He tilted his head up so his chin perched on Jack's ribs, and he brushed the hair out of Jack's cold eyes, which stared blankly up at the cloth ceiling. Then he slid his hand down and closed Jack's eyes – a human ritual that his good friend Martha Jones had taught him.

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed Jack gently on the lips, sitting up slowly to curl himself over his body. He shifted his knee to the other side of Jack, straddling his hips. The Doctor opened his mouth over Jack's, pretending to himself that Jack kissed back.

Why was he doing this? He knew why. Jack would have wanted it. Now that it was too late, the Doctor realised he'd wanted it too.

He turned his head, tears falling freely over Jack's face, sliding down his cheeks. He turned his head the other way, sliding his tongue inside Jack's mouth, which was still warm. He could taste blood on his tongue. The Doctor gasped as he wept, kissing Jack again and again, rocking his body back and forth a little as if Jack really was kissing him back. The Doctor pulled Jack's limp hand from his side and slid it along his own body, tangling the fingers in his own hair. "Oh, Jack," he cried, sobbing. He kissed him again. He imagined Jack's tongue in his mouth, his hands moving of their own will through his hair, down his body, a knee smoothing itself up the Doctor's leg, hooking itself over his lower back. He tipped his head forward, kissing Jack harder. It almost felt like he was really kissing back. The Doctor moaned. Jack moaned. The Doctor moaned again, putting more pressure on Jack's lips, and visualized Jack biting down on his lip. "Ow!" the Doctor said, pulling up onto his knees.

Jack took a huge, juddering breath. "Sorry. Needed to breathe," he said, grinning at the Doctor's stunned expression.

The Doctor squeaked in surprise and shock. "Wha…?!"

Jack laughed, looking down his body at the Doctor, who had a leg on each side of him. "I can't die. I'm immortal," Jack said, the Doctor's brown eyes jumping between Jack's blue ones, not really focussing on either. "Ever since the Daleks."

The Doctor just grinned, unable to find words. Then he leaned down and caught Jack's lips in another kiss. It was only a short one this time, a kind of 'welcome back'. The Doctor moved up, so his face was a few centimetres from Jack's, and beamed at him. Then he jumped off the metal mattress, which sprung back into shape. Jack followed him out of the gazebo, wiping wet stuff off his face. Were they _tears_?

The Doctor turned and walked backwards, still smiling incessantly at Jack, not saying a word. With his hands deep within his pockets, he turned back and strolled towards the Tardis. That was enough adventure for one day. – Well, until dinner, anyway.

They walked back the way they had come, looking away quickly when recognition showed in some squadron's faces. Whispers flowed quickly between each gazebo, soon overtaking the Doctor and Jack. _"The man with the bullet holes in his shirt. He was dead. Now he's alive."_

"So, Doctor," Jack began, his voice light and airy, aiming for an innocent approach.

The Doctor turned to look at Jack, allowing him to continue.

"You kissed me," Jack stated, trying to make it sound like a question.

The Doctor glanced at his feet, still walking. When he looked back, he told Jack, "Kiss of life. Always works," he added, flippantly.

"Hm," Jack said, not quite believing it. But what else would it have been? The Doctor didn't feel that was about him… did he?

They were almost at the Tardis; a few metres to go. Jack was just working up the courage to ask the Doctor whether he really had _kissed_ him, when someone poured a bucket of ice water on the Doctor.

"Look out below!" yelled someone from above, the warning too late. A man dressed in white stood on a ladder, twenty feet up. By the ladder stood a rather tall ice sculpture, presumably meant to be a fountain, but it had nearly melted in the warm sunlight. The man had been collecting water from the reservoir situated at the top, but had dropped the bucket. The bucket clattered to a standstill a few feet away from Jack, the Doctor sopping wet and starting to shiver in the breeze. He didn't move, somewhat paralyzed from sudden shock, and still slightly giddy from the news that Jack was _immortal_.

Jack sighed, deciding they'd definitely spent much too long on this planet, taking the Doctor by stiffening shoulders and hauling him towards the Tardis doors. He unlocked the doors himself when he saw that all the Doctor could do was grope uselessly at his jacket pocket, searching for his key.

The Doctor stumbled wordlessly across the control room, stopping to collapse when he reached the console. Jack hurried after him, dragging him to his feet, feeling the icy chill that was quickly setting in to the Doctor's skin.

Jack unbuttoned the Doctor's soaking pinstripe jacket, dropping it to the floor, where it made an odd squishing sound. The Doctor's shirt followed, just as wet and cold. Then his trousers and soggy canvas shoes. The Doctor was too cold to shiver now, grasping pale hands to his forearms. Jack removed his own clothes, right down to his underwear. He muttered a quick apology to the Doctor as he wrapped his bare arms around him, trying to warm him. The Doctor's legs practically gave way once he was safely in Jack's arms. Jack rubbed the Doctor's back furiously, trying to restore some heat to his frozen body.

Gradually, the Doctor began to shiver again. Then he could stand by himself. Then he wrapped his arms over Jack's warm shoulders, cold fingers interlocking with Jack's hair.

Jack's hasty rubbing slowed as he felt the Doctor playing idly with the hair on the back of his neck. Jack's hands moved downwards, warming the Doctor's lower back. The Doctor pushed his hips into Jack's, and Jack felt… something. Oh. He knew what that was.

"Doctor," Jack said, carefully.

"Mmm?" the Doctor mumbled, mouth open against Jack's ear, breath warm against his cheek.

"You're… hard," Jack said, eyes screwed up, biting his lip.

The Doctor jumped back a little, looking down. "Oh…" He swallowed. His eyes flickered back to Jack's face, hands still behind his neck. Saying nothing more, he pressed his cheek back to Jack's face.

Jack moved his hands up and rubbed the Doctor's shoulders, to which a chill still clung.

Maybe he'd been wrong about the Doctor's feelings towards him. Maybe there was something. What else would cause this reaction in the Doctor? Ooh. And one so big, too. Big reaction.

The Doctor muttered something incomprehensible about 'cheek' and ducked his head under Jack's chin to rest his cold nose on the other side of Jack's face. Jack smiled, pushing his hips back into the Doctor's, his own hardness causing the Doctor to moan – or gasp, Jack couldn't tell – into Jack's ear.

The Doctor, now mostly warm, let a hand trail down Jack's bare back. Jack's muscles spasmed and he groaned, one hand climbing into the Doctor's damp (but still perfect) hair. The Doctor flicked a tongue across Jack's clean-shaven jaw line, and then he dropped his head and gave Jack's neck a tiny bite. Jack exhaled slowly, his open mouth passing slowly across the Doctor's face to his dampened lips, where they stopped.

The Doctor and Jack let their lips drag across each other, Jack's tongue giving the Doctor kisses of its own. The Doctor moaned and jerked his head forward, Jack's head yanking itself back, millimetres away from his open lips. Hot breath danced between them, neither of them kissing the other. Not just yet.

The Doctor twirled his hand through Jack's fine hair and pulled his head back towards him. Jack's breath caught as the Doctor pressed his top lip between Jacks', his bottom lip pulling Jack's bottom lip up to meet the other. Jack kissed back, one tiny, licking kiss – before pulling away as there was a knock at the door.

"Open up – we know you're in there! You can't hide for long in a wooden box!" a deep, booming voice called from outside.

The Doctor and Jack said nothing, exchanging a look of slight panic. It was those squadrons again, Jack was sure. And they wanted to kill him. Again.

The Doctor sighed, biting the corner of his lip, and rushed over to the console in his underwear. He was still just as hard as he was before, Jack could see. The Doctor flipped a few switches and spun a few little dials, sending the whole room into a whirring chaos of colour and sound.

The Tardis landed with a thump. Jack and the Doctor landed with a thump. The Tardis had landed on a remote planet that could support no life, someplace in the middle of somewhere (probably). Jack and the Doctor, however, had landed on the floor.

Jack kissed the Doctor, and the Doctor kissed back. Jack slid his hands down the Doctor's chest, along his hips and thighs. He stopped at his knees, reversing and pushing his hands towards the Doctor's throbbing groin. The Doctor let out a low moan, his hands coursing up Jack's searing body. Jack stuck his fingers beneath the waistband of the Doctor's boxers, pulling them down his legs. Jack knelt back and removed his own underwear, then leaned between the Doctor's thighs, onto his chest. He pressed down on his hips, causing the Doctor to buck and gasp with sudden pleasure. Jack skimmed his body up over the Doctor's, their throbbing members touching lightly, sending surges of delight down both of their gently writhing forms. The Doctor groaned and tipped back his head as Jack licked his neck, from his throat to his chin. Jack moved downwards, kissing and nipping at the Doctor's chest as he went. When he reached his stomach, the Doctor smiled and moaned, his hands sliding to grasp Jack's hair. The Doctor arched his back as Jack kissed his abdomen, dragging his teeth lightly down towards his stiffened penis. Jack flicked his tongue lightly over the Doctor's penis head, eliciting a deep growl from the Doctor's throat, begging him for more. A quick kiss, a long lick and a playful suck sent the Doctor squirming below Jack's steady hands, which pinned him to the metal railings.

"Please, Jack…" the Doctor whispered, tugging at his hair with both hands. "Please, just…" and he groaned (rather loudly) as Jack took his entire length into his mouth, not needing to be asked twice. The Doctor's hips rose from the floor, forcing his cock deeper into Jack's waiting mouth. Jack moaned, his voice muffled. His tongue slid slowly up and down, each movement sending the Doctor convulsing underneath him. The Doctor's toes curled around Jack's buttocks, leaving faint scratch marks as he dragged his foot along Jack's thigh. The Doctor opened his mouth in a gasping moan, his wet lips stretching to a smile when Jack took him in deeply again. Both of his hands tussled with Jack's hair, twisting and folding themselves within it. Jack moaned again as the Doctor massaged his head with his thumbs and fingertips, while his hips circled his erection in and out of Jack's hot, wet mouth. The Doctor gasped and bucked his hips harder as he neared orgasm, Jack sliding his hands up and down the Doctor's thighs, eyes closed.

The Doctor bucked his hips a couple more times, moaning, before tipping his head back and screaming, "Oh, God! _JACK_!" and coming into Jack's mouth. Then he relaxed slowly, dropping his hands back to his sides. Jack pulled his mouth away, pulling himself to kneel above the Doctor. He licked come from his mouth, lust still burning bright in his eyes. The Doctor turned his head up to him, reaching out an arm and yanking Jack down on top of him, then flipping them over.

The Doctor forced his tongue into Jack's sticky mouth, swallowing what was left of his own come. He then cleaned around Jack's mouth with his tongue, like a cat licking the last drops of milk off a plate. Jack groaned into the Doctor's mouth, biting his fiery lips with his own. He slid his leg up the Doctor's thigh and over his hip, hooking it over his back. He pressed his erection up into the Doctor, who quickly became hard again.

Jack grunted softly and flipped them back over, the Doctor moving his legs so they were either side of Jack again. Jack's hand traced a path down between the Doctor's legs, a finger pressing against his anus. The Doctor shivered with pleasure, wrapping his arms over Jack's shoulders, dragging him closer. The Doctor breathed heavily onto Jack's face, slight groans escaping his lips as Jack pressed his fingers further into him. Jack reached towards his trousers with one hand, the other pushing harder into the Doctor. The Doctor moaned as Jack thrust harder, shifting his hips so Jack could get further in. Jack grabbed the breech that lay closest to him, dragging the trousers nearer. He pulled a thin tube out of a pocket, unscrewing the lid expertly with his one hand. With the other, he thrusted his fingers into the Doctor roughly, drawing out a pleasured groan. Withdrawing his fingers, Jack squirted out a blob of alien lubricant from the tube, inserting his fingers back into the Doctor, who moaned and stroked Jack's back. Jack pressed his fingers in a few more times, and then pulled them out to lubricate his hardened penis. Jack smiled down at the fidgeting, groaning Doctor, his body pleading him for more.

Jack pushed himself forward a little, the head of his penis touching the Doctor's entrance. The Doctor tipped his hips, wrapping his knees tight over Jack's lower back. He moaned, begging Jack wordlessly to _do_ something. To do _anything_.

Jack gripped the Doctor's hip, steadying himself, before pushing himself deep within the Doctor, cries of pleasure echoing around the console room. It was painless pleasure; the aliens who designed the lubricant knew what they were doing. Jack had only ever known sex to hurt, and he was instantly certain that it was better without the pain.

Jack thrust himself further in, the Doctor gasping his name. As he began to move, the Doctor groaned, digging his fingers into Jack's shoulder, and then sliding down his arm and to his slowly jolting hips. Jack grunted as he forced himself deeper into the Doctor, eyes closing as he concentrated on the pleasure he knew the Doctor was feeling. The Doctor cried out as Jack spread his legs either side of the Doctor's buttocks, pulling him into a spread-legged sitting position on his lap. The Doctor pulled up and thrusted back down, in control now. Jack gave a quick groan, sweaty hands sliding from the Doctor's hips. The Doctor pushed up off Jack's shoulders, his open mouth and chin grazing against Jack's forehead, tipping his head back. They groaned and grunted together, both nearing their climax. Their breathing hastened, Jack's quiet grunts getting louder and closer together. The Doctor heaved Jack back towards him, Jack on top again, metal grating again cutting into the Doctor's back. Jack slid himself in and out of the Doctor, harder each time, the Doctor yelling his name as they both got closer and closer to their peak.

Jack came first, spilling his seed inside the Doctor's burning, blazing body; mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure. The Doctor let out a groaning cry as Jack gave one last thrust before crumpling onto the Doctor's chest; the Doctor's come dripping off his stomach. Together they let out a shaky breath, smiling; Jack slowly removing his penis from the Doctor's backside.

"Wow," the Doctor remarked in a whisper, grinning hazily down at the mess of hair that lay folded across his body.

Jack chuckled wearily. "Oh, yeah," he agreed, completely. He turned his head upwards to look at the Doctor. "You too tired for more?"

The Doctor stared down in mock disgust. "I helped save the universe last week! And I probably will again tomorrow! You think I _ever_ get tired?!"

Jack shrugged sideways, his chin balanced on the Doctor's chest. "S'ppose not…" he mumbled, squashed chin restricting his jaw movements.

The Doctor smiled at him, then his face splitting into a grin when Jack's tongue reached down and licked his chest, trailing saliva down his stomach to his groin.

He dropped his head back and, like Jack always did, went along for the ride.


End file.
